ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Samurai Jack: Epic Battles
Samurai Jack: Epic Battles is an upcoming Samurai Jack video game, based on the Samurai Jack (Season 5). It will be developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Adult Swim Games. Released in May 11, 2022 for Nintendo Switch, Xbox Two, PlayStation 5 and mobile devices. Plot In the FutureRealm, there is a lone samurai sent to the future filled with aliens and robots. Playable/Unlockable Characters *Samurai Jack *Aku (Also Final Boss) *Demongo *Scotsman *Guardian (Also Mini-Boss) *X9 *Ikra *Hinari *Ultra-Robot *Pig Sheriff *Spartok *Brotok *Minion of Set *Lava Monster *Queen Krystle (Also Mini-Boss) *Soule the Seer *Gordo the Gruesome *Aqualizer *Sumoto *Torto *Maotis *The Claw *Raptor *Mr. Roboto *Ganeesh *Mantoid *Samurai Lord *Princess Mira *Dis and Dat *Dreezun *Da Samurai *Josephine *DJ Salvatore *Gloer *Sect *Dust Zombie *Mad Jack *Jo Junga *I and Am *Pyra *Terra *Aera *Aquaria *Tam Sung *Chu *Roborto *Cy-Demon *Aku Demon *Greener *Arachna DLC Characters Jack Pack *Ninja *Imakandi *Celtic Demon *Ice Orc *Verbina Kombat Pack *Scorpion *Kabal *Sub-Zero *Rain *Shao Kahn Blade Pack *Blade *Dracula Jack Pack 2 *Ra *Vishnu *Odin *Cronus *Astor The Matrix Pack * Neo * Smith * Morpheus * Trinity AVP Pack * Alien * Predator Instinct Pack (Xbox Only) * Jago * Fulgore * Sabrewulf * TJ Combo * Hisako * Sadira * Mira * ARIA War Pack (PlayStation Only) * Kratos * Ares * Zeus * Hades * Thanatos * Deimos * Hercules * Medusa Jack Pack 3 * Jack-Aku * The Gentleman * Slave Driver * Boris the Russian * Scotsman's Wife Jack Pack 4 * Master of Time * Eon * Sirena * Samurai Jacqueline * Scotswoman Kombat Pack 2 *Shang Tsung *Cyrax *Noob Saibot *Smoke *Jade Kombat Pack 3 *Mileena *Kano *Johnny Cage *Ermac *Reptile Kombat Pack 4 (Final DLC Pack) * Raiden * Jax Briggs * Liu Kang * D'Vorah * Baraka Starter/Unlockable/ DLC Stages *The Future *Future Bar *Canyon *Dome of Doom *Sparta *Training Dojo *The Time Portal *Pit of Hate *Beetle Drone Factory *Krystle's Castle *Haunted Graveyard *Feudal Japan *Exdor's Lab *Aku City *The Highlands *Swamp *Ruined Japan *The Pit *Alien Nest *Predator Jungle *The Matrix *The Architect's Room *Zion *Olympus (PlayStation Only) List of fatalities on Samurai Jack: Epic Battles List of babalities on Samurai Jack: Epic Battles List of brutalities on Samurai Jack: Epic Battles List of character interactions on Samurai Jack: Epic Battles Voice Cast *Phil LaMarr as Jack, Da Samurai, Aqualizer, Jo Junga, Minion of Set, Tam Sung, Chu, Mad Jack, Mantoid, Aku Demon, Blade, Morpheus *Ken Watanabe as Aku (replacing the late Mako Iwamatsu) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Guardian, Demongo, DJ Salvatore, Imakandi, Ice Orc, Ganeesh, Gordo, I and Am, Dis and Dat, Ultra-Robot, Sumoto, Pig Sheriff, Soule the Seer, Lava Monster, Cy-Demon *Nolan North as Neo, Smith *John DiMaggio as Scotsman, Gloer, Dreezun, Torto, The Claw, Celtic Demon *Jeff Bennett as Hinari, Samurai Lord, Raptor, Mr. Roboto, Exdor, Aqualizer, Ringmaster, Roborto, Architect *Grey DeLisle as Princess Mira, Ikra, Aquaria, Elementals, Josephine, Arachna, Trinity, Oracle *Amanda Seyfried as Queen Krystle *Dee Bradley Baker as Ice Orc, Sect, Dust Zombie, Greener *Daran Norris as X9, Spartok, Brotok, Ninja, Miotis, Dracula, Odin, Ra, Vishnu, Cronus *Samuel Witner as Astor *Patrick Seitz as Scorpion, Kabal *Steve Blum as Sub-Zero, Rain *Tara Strong as Verbina Rating Rated M for Blood and Gore, Strong Language, Intense Violence and use of alcohol and tobacco. Category:Samurai Jack Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:M Rated Category:Xbox Two Category:PS5 Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Adult Swim Games